As a Human
by SkullWitch57
Summary: Sequel to 'As a Stitchpunk'. It's five years later, and 6 is accidentally transported to our world and turned into a human! Now Eliza must send him and the others home, but is falling in love with him again. Rating may change later.
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay, I know I said that it would be a few months before I posted this, but I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, this story will be better than the first one. It'll be longer and have a better plot. It will also center more on 6.**

**6: ^_^**

**Me: Please enjoy.**

**Prologue**

6's P.O.V.

I missed her. It had been so long since she had left.

After she had gone, 2, 5, and 9 told the others everything they knew about her. Except for the part they didn't know. She was forgetting. But now she wouldn't. She was safe.

I still miss her. And my Key.

I looked down at what I was drawing. Two humans, falling in love. It was sad, because one of them was Eliza.

I looked at the pile of drawings in the corner of my room, all of them were pictures of Eliza's life. I didn't mean to spy, it just happened whenever I thought about her too much. Like now.

I could see her entering a bathroom, getting ready for a shower, undressing…

I felt my face get warm and decided to look at what I had drawn.

Eliza, naked, in the shower. Now my whole body felt warm. Maybe I should go for a walk.

I placed the new picture at the bottom of the pile, then walked out into the hall.

Please don't let me run into anyone. Please don't let me run into anyone. Please don't-

"6. What are you doing wandering the halls at this hour?" I winced at 1's harsh voice.

"G-going for a w-walk." I stuttered out, bringing my hands up to my chest.

1 glared at me for a moment, before motioning 8 over.

"Take him for his walk, and then take him back to his room. And keep watch for the Beasts." I frowned at the orders 1 gave the guard. I wanted to go alone.

8 led me outside, then sat by the door and took out his magnet.

I walked lowly away from him, breaking into a run when I was far enough away that he wouldn't hear me. I sped around the corner and straight to where the Portal was. Where Eliza last stood.

I walked towards it until I was right on top of the last place she stood in this world.

I opened my front and pulled out the note. I stared at her handwriting for a long time, until I heard 8 calling out for me.

"6! 6, where are ya? Did ya get caught by a Beast again?" I sighed and set the note down, about to call him over, when I felt a spark of energy erupt behind me.

Turning, I saw a bright green orb start growing.

"8!" I tried to back away from it, but it grew too fast, completely surrounding me in a

single second.

**Me: So what did y'all think? It'll be awhile before I update though.**

**1: So don't hold your breath.**

**Me: And please check out my Deviant Art gallery. There's a link in my profile.**


	2. Chapter One

**Me: Welcome to Chapter One y'all! I bet you're happy that I got this uploaded, huh.**

**9: 'Course they are Cai. **

**Me: Yay. ^_^ And thanks to Invader Ivy and PoppyECM.6-13 for Reviewing.**

**Chapter One:**

**In a Whole New World**

6's P.O.V.

_Ugh. Why does my head hurt? And what am I laying on?_

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky.

_Blue? When did the sky become blue?_

I looked around, noticing green grass and growing trees.

_This... this isn't right. Am I in another vision? It doesn't feel like a vision. Wait, wasn't that the portal that took Eliza home._

I looked down. Luckily, I had enough self-control not to scream.

_Human. I'm human. But humans are supposed to be dead. I'm dead. Shit, I'm dead. How am I going to Lead them now? Okay, think. Eliza was human. Eliza went through the portal to get home. I'm in Eliza's world. The note! Gotta check the note._

I couldn't access my front, but I did notice I had something covering my skin.

_What did she call these again? Oh, right, clothes. Maybe they have pockets…_

I patted the lower clothes, pants she'd called them, and couldn't find the note.

_Oh right. I dropped it._

But I had committed what was on it to memory, so maybe I could find it.

…

_I'm lost. No, wait, Park Street! Yes I'm NOT lost. Now where's house 347?_

I looked at the numbers on each identical door on each identical house.

_343… 345… 347. Yes, I found it. Now I just have to wait._

I sat on the stairs in front of the door, and waited.

Eventually, a girl with pink hair came.

"Who are you?" She asked. I shrugged in response and resumed watching for Eliza, who this girl was not.

"Whatever." She walked past me and into the house.

I continued watching hoping this was the right house, completely forgetting about that other girl.

Soon, though, another girl came. This one was familiar. I watched as she stopped a couple feet in front of me and stared, before speaking.

"6."

I jumped up and kissed her, accidentally knocking us both to the ground.

"6! No! Get off!" She pushed against my chest, confusing me. _Doesn't she like me anymore?_

"Get off my sister you son of a bitch!" I felt someone grab me by my shirt and pull me off of Eliza. And then kick my stomach, causing an uncomfortable wetness to appear and spread through the front of my pants.

"Elise, stop!" I looked up to see the pink-haired girl from before with Eliza in front of her.

"Its just Seth! Remember? The boy from the hospital that I made friends with."

_Who's Seth?_ "It looked like he was assaulting you!" I winced at how furious she sounded. Like 1.

"He doesn't have a good grasp at social interactions. He was just excited to see me, that's all." I watched Elise switch between glaring at me and staring at Eliza. Finally, she spoke.

"Take him inside to get cleaned up." She said walking past me. "And don't try anything, or I'll do more than kick you in the stomach."

Eliza sighed and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and started to get up. She grabbed my arm and helped me.

When I was standing, she led me in side, muttering something about getting me clean pants.

**Me: And that's the first chapter folks.**

**6: She kicked me. )':**

**1: You are cruel.**

**Me: Shut up 1. -_-**

**1: Please Review. ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two

**Me: Hi!**

**8: Howdy.**

**Me: …Howdy? **

**8: What's wrong with it?**

**Me: … Never mind. Thanks to 15 Lucca Hunter, PoppyECM.6-13, Invader Ivy, and Athena Eudialyte Vewlpor for Reviewing the last chapter.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Cooking Supper  
**

6's P.O.V.

She sat across the room, staring at me. It was creepy. Very creepy.

"So… What's your last name?" She leaned forward slightly.

"Umm…?" _Eliza never told me my last name. What do I say? _

"It's Uimhrithe*. Now stop interrogating my friend, Elise!" Eliza yelled from the kitchen, where a good smell came from.

Finally, I couldn't help myself. _I _have_ to know what that smell is._

I waited until Elise looked away, and then shot into the kitchen.

Eliza's P.O.V.

_CRASH!_

I jumped, dropping the spoon I was stirring with. I turned towards the source of the noise, and saw 6, on the floor, with a bowl on his head and various other cooking instruments around him.

"6! Are you okay?" I ran over to him, pulling the bowl off his head as he got to his feet.

"Fine. I-I'm fine. I'm fine" He straightened the shirt I'd given him to wear (it's my brother's) and sniffed the air. "What's that?" He pointed towards the pot I'd been stirring.

"Tomato soup. It's what we're having for supper." I got a clean spoon and went back to stirring. "Could you please set the table, 6?" He nodded, looking eager to help. "Good. We need…" I paused to count, "four bowls, spoons, and napkins." He nodded again, and went to the dining room to get said utensils, before running back in.

"Where are they?" I nearly face-palmed at the fact I forgot to tell him.

"In the glass-front cabinet. The spoons are in one of the drawers."

"O-okay." He ran back out, and I heard the sounds that told me he had found the proper place.

As I listened to him set the table, I poured the soup into a serving bowl on a silver-colored tray, which had salt and crackers already on it. I put the lid on the bowl and placed a ladle next to it, when 6 came back in.

"I-I'm done. What now?" I turned and gave him a small smile.

"I'll take the tray to the table, and then we'll wait for my brother to get back from work." I picked up the tray and went to the dining room, 6 following closely.

When I'd placed the tray in the center of the table, I noticed something.

"6, why are there five places set?" I turned to look at him.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just f-felt like there should be."

I smiled at him. "Well, maybe Rick will bring a guest. He does that sometimes."

He smiled back, and I felt my heartbeat speed up. _Why do I feel like this again? I…I thought I was over him._

"Hey! Set another place at the table, Rick's bringing a surprise guest with him."

Elise yelled from the living room.

I wonder who it is…

**Me: I wanted this to be longer… -_-**

**9: It's still good though.**

**6: I don't know how to eat…**

**Me: There'll be an explanation in the next chapter.**

**1: It's short.**

**Me: SHUT UUUUUP! );**

**3&4: 'Uimhrithe' means 'Numbered' in Irish.  
**

**Me: Got that off of Google Translate. :D  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Me: Hello and thanks to all of you for Reviewing.**

**1: What ever happened to thanking them individually? **

**Me: Meh. Got lazy. **

**1: Doesn't matter. Thank them.**

**Me: *whining* I'll do it at the end. Just let me write.**

**1: *glaring***

**Me: Thank-you~ **

**Chapter Three:**

**Dinner and a Movie**

6's P.O.V.

"_Just do what I do and you'll be fine…"_

I followed her advice as well as I could: When she lifted her spoon to eat, I watched her and then did the same.

I lifted the spoon carefully to my mouth and stuck it in.

_HOT!_

It felt like my mouth was burning on fire! I grabbed my glass and took a big drink of the cool liquid inside, vaguely aware of someone laughing at me.

I slammed the glass back on the table and panted. "Hot! Very hot!"

I looked around the table. Elise and Tommy, across the table from me, were laughing; Rick, seated at one end, seemed to not have noticed; and Eliza, sitting on my left, was looking at me with pity.

"Elise, stop laughing at our guest. You too Thomas. We're supposed to set a good example for the girls." Rick said, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

It was silent for a few minutes while everyone ate their soup. It was good soup. Eliza is good at making soup.

"So how was school today?" Rick asked suddenly. "Didn't you have a Math test today? How did you both do?"

Eliza straightened up in her chair, but Elise sunk lower in hers.

"I studied all night last night and got an A+!" I stared at her.

_Why is she so happy about a letter and a symbol?_

Rick smiled at her. "Good job. What about you, Elise?" Everyone turned to look at the other girl, who slumped down even farther in her chair.

"You failed again, didn't you?" Rick sighed and leaned back in his chair, as tough this had happened before. "Elise, how do you expect to get into a good school if you can't keep your grades up, hm?" He raised an eyebrow at her. This caused her to sit up as straight as Eliza and cross her arms.

"Maybe I don't want to go to college. Ya ever think of that?" She gave Rick a glare that reminded me of my sister.

"We've been over this. Mom wanted you two to get as good of an education as possible, so-"

"I don't care what mum wanted, we're talkin' 'bout what _I_ want. And I don't want to go to an Ivy League school." This was starting to remind me of when 1 and 7 would fight before she left.

Eliza suddenly grabbed my arm and stood up, pulling me up with her. Unnoticed, she pulled me from the room and into a different one, turning on a light and closing the door behind us.

This room had dark brown walls and wood flooring, and no windows. There was a large, flat, black rectangle hanging from one of the walls. Directly across from that was a couch that was longer than the in the living room.

I watched as Eliza went over to some selves that held skinny yet colorful rectangles.

…

Eliza's P.O.V.

I dragged 6 to what I called the 'Movie Lounge' as my brother and twin started an argument I'd heard too many times to count.

_Why can't he see that she's not like him?_

I pulled him into the soundproof room, flicking on the overhead light and closing the door. I let out a sigh as 6 looked around the room in wonder.

I walked to the D.V.D. and BluRay selves, intent on distracting myself from the argument in the dining room. I started with the numbered titles, but stopped in an instant.

Hmm. What about…

My eyes widened when I saw the movie. I'd seen it more times then I could count.

_Shit!_

Checking to make sure he wasn't watching (he was staring at his reflection in the T.V.), I snatched my favorite movie from its spot and hid it swiftly in the space between the self and the floor. I straightened back up, grabbing a random BluRay as I did so.

I glanced at the title and walked over to 6.

"6?" I tapped his shoulder and presented the movie to him when he turned around. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

He looked at the case curiously. "What's a m-movie?"

"Go sit down, and I'll show you, okay?" I gestured behind me. He nodded and went to sit in a corner of the couch while I placed 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' into the BluRay player.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V., going over and turning off the light at the same time. With my way lit up by the main menu of the movie, I went and sat in the corner that 6 wasn't occupying.

I sat down with my side to the the back of the couch, and brought my knees up to my chest, the way I always sat on the couch, and pressed play.

…

It was at the part where their 'making Christmas'. As I watched the characters screw up my favorite holiday, I glanced over at 6. He was laying on his back, asleep.

_I guess he's really tired…_

I stifled a sudden yawn.

_And so am I…_

6 was taking up most of the long couch, so I laid myself out on the two cushions he wasn't on, turning off the movie and closing my eyes.

Not five minutes had passed before I felt 6 moving around. I felt hands lift me under my arms and pull me forward, so that my head was resting on 6's chest. I felt my face turn a deep red as he started stroking my hair.

I sifted into a more comfortable position, hoping no body would walk in on us.

He stopped stroking and wrapped his arms around me instead. "I really missed you, 10."

I nuzzled his chest and breathed in his scent.

_He still smells like ink and parchment._

"I missed you too, 6."

**Me: Sorry for the long wait folks. **

**1: They hate you now.**

**Me: Shut it 1… (-_-)**

**1: Didn't you have something to say?**

**Me: Oh, right. How would y'all feel if I took down 'As a Stitchpunk', rewrote it, and then stuck it back up? I won't update 'As a Human' until I'm finished, of course, but I'll still work on '9: Welcome Back'.**

**9: Have a question? Leave it in a Review.**

**Me: Or P.M. me. I love getting mail. (^_^)**


	5. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THIS STORY:**

**I am moving all of my fanfictions to DeviantArt. The reason: I hate the lack of communication here! I can't tell when someone reviews my stories; there's no way to give you guys updates on how/what I'm doing, or why it's taking so long for me to update; and it's pissing me off. **

**One of the things I like to do is answer my fans' questions one-on-one, which FF doesn't let me do unless I'm in a forum, and I don't know how to do forums. So yeah; you can find the entire fic in it's proper folder on DA, and updates for it will be posted there and on Tumblr simultaneously, so you don't have to worry about missing anything.**

**Here are the necessary urls: **

**DA: .com**

**Tumblr: .com**

**I am really sorry to just spring this on y'all all of a sudden, but it's necessary to warn you that I'm doing this. I'll leave the fics up for the rest of the week so everyone can see this message.**

**Also note that I'm not deleting my FF profile, as I use it to keep track of when the stories I read have been updated.**

**If you have any questions, send me a private message on FF, an ask on Tumblr(use this option if you don't have an account on anything else, I accept anonymous questions), or a Note on DA, and I will do my best to answer you.**

**And please remember, I'm not deleting my stories, I'm just moving them. **


End file.
